


小熊软糖 - 下

by youmakemyday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyday/pseuds/youmakemyday





	小熊软糖 - 下

攥钥匙的三根手指被防盗门外溢的隐约海水味沁出薄薄一层手汗，插钥匙入孔的颤抖动作也暴露了手的主人慌张的心绪。崔韩率直到推开门前一秒都在做足思想建设，初次登场的跳水运动员万万不可被水花拍晕过去。

而后就视死忽如归地跃入汪洋。

一如预想中的，海水味早褪掉了先前隔着墙的羞涩隐约，新娘献身般地扯去盖头，却是头骄张的猛兽，扑面张口吐出咸涩的滔天巨浪。崔韩率一时窒息在风暴中心，心神耳目全数模糊。

待他挣扎出浪端，才得以看清溺水者的境遇：瑟缩在墙角的他的哥哥，正扣紧双膝发出弱小而痛苦的呜咽。哥哥的双手交互死死掐住大腿，牛仔裤长出纵横沟壑的皱纹。他不容迟疑地抬脚，向海而生的人朝那溺水者游去。

抚上哥哥发旋的温厚掌心是唤醒开关，崔韩率惊喜地看他哥哥被意识拉回，双唇比平日略迟缓地一张一合：“啵农……？你怎么会来……？”靠坐的身子却卸了力往下滑。

他反应快过思考地伸臂屈身向后捞住哥哥的背脊，来回的安抚混入一丝置气的力道：“为什么？我不能来吗？”有人朝海水中撒了几颗小熊软糖。就把它视作惩戒吧，崔韩率开始渐进释放信息素。

“不是……我刚想……打给你……我……好像提前发情了……”可怜的哥哥就连一句完整的表达都变得吃力。

他索性圈了哥哥整个身子入怀：“所以我来救你。”话音斩钉截铁，是超级英雄该有的台词，讲述者却一己私心地加速增添着空气里的酸甜，观察哥哥耳根渐变嫩粉至艳红，手上的安抚未做停歇。又何尝是单向的安抚呢，崔韩率渴求的这场拥抱正将他的全身心熨烫妥帖。

有求救从他的右肩飘入耳：“抑制剂……啵农……呜……去买抑制剂……”喉咙嘶哑得厉害，崔韩率咀嚼着这哭腔，比起最初的开口多了明显的颤抖，擦净了能看得清半满情欲。信息素的释放量仍在攀升，崔韩率竟也辨不清个中究竟掺入了几分被动于海水的刺激。

他声线低沉地哄怀中难耐的人儿，嘴上应着买抑制剂的请求，行动却迟缓。性别与生俱来的高低贵贱初次在他面前被淋漓尽致地解剖，崔韩率还未尝试了解alpha和omega互敬互爱的生存之道，就自学成才了最不齿的阶级胁迫。分明是以列强的姿态高傲凌辱，展示出爱意却能佩上救世主的头衔。

但有列强便有争夺。既然割据战在所难免，就要押注一场爱与和平的凯旋。

崔韩率侧过脸向他哥哥右耳递送注满了酸甜的气音：“不要怕，我现在就去买抑制剂。”于是轻柔地扶哥哥重新靠回墙壁，再尽量放缓了速度地起身，松开怀抱时捕捉到对方指缝里几分清晰的不舍。

审时度势的导演崔韩率迅速安排信息素加速喷张。空气中集结了成千上万个小熊软糖开始跳霹雳舞。爱岗敬业的男一号崔韩率转过身上演一出如履沼泽的蜗牛慢行。

“我走了哦。”台词要配合迈开的第一步出现，alpha性感的低音夹带委屈和留恋。哥哥的左手还搭在他裤脚上，必须干脆利落地摆开。身后有小鹿低哼，喘着气催他：“快点……”这便是观众入了戏。

“知道啦，我快去快回。”共情式话剧讲究主动配合观众的观感体验，小鹿迷途，酸甜的信息素给它指归家的路。

迈出了约莫三五步的节点，崔韩率感知身后的呜咽逐渐放大，回头看到哥哥窸窸窣窣倚着墙扭动不快的身子，紧抑唇瓣还是泻出变调的呻吟。“好难……嗯……”，大概是想说好难受吧，吐了两个字却暴露了羞人的娇音，就合了口垂眉忍耐。

崔韩率三步并两步地重回到哥哥面前，存了坏心地抚上那人的脸颊安慰：“所以我才要快去快回。”掌心相较于哥哥发烫的面颊已是微凉，或许是存在感过强的温差，或许是再次使人溺水的信息素，一霎相贴哥哥竟被激出惊呼，牵引出放下了尊严的不绝吟喘。

“乖乖等我。”果断放出收尾的台词，导演发令男一号再次转身，只一秒就有身后的荒乱，然后崔韩率后背被送上仓促的拥抱，接着失了力气双双跌落在地。

“不要走……标记我……”隔着扎染T恤后背生出潮意，是哥哥的眼泪吧。

一场好戏完美收官，一场好戏亟待开幕。

崔韩率当即转身禁锢住哥哥的肩膀，配合哥哥的姿态也双膝跪地，让两人目光交叠：“哥你看清楚，我是崔韩率，不是金珉奎。”他还在为剔除自己最后一丝支配者的不安做最后规劝，对面他的哥哥却一头扎进他的胸膛发出媚人邀约：“咬我……让你咬我……”毛绒脑袋蹭在怀里生生撩人。

一口对准腺体。

“嘶……”擅闯身体引发的皮肉痛苦混合极乐的舒爽让哥哥喟叹出声，崔韩率却被顺着齿缝疾驰入鼻腔口腔的浓烈海水气味呛出重重的咳嗽。他仍跪抱住彼时正软了身子畅快的哥哥，一丝一发都在感受海水冲进身体四处游走掀起的浪花，不一会儿那一团团浪花统一了方向，全数集结朝向他的下体疾行。

被发情期的omega诱导发情，是alpha的生理本能。他抓住这理所当然的本能向哥哥发出狩猎的讯号：“我硬了，哥哥。”语毕就捕食般地往那弧线优雅的侧颈落下细密的亲吻，呼出的厚重鼻息间行穿梭。他料到乱了心智的omega不懂拒绝，果不其然衣服被怀中人愈发扯紧，然后泛白的嘴唇等来迟到太久的献吻。他的哥哥大抵是快被情欲磨疯了，扑上来就朝他口腔内里钻，缠绕着崔韩率的舌头没章法地搅动，双唇还要不时空出毫米的缝隙释出塞不下的呻吟。崔韩率捧住哥哥的后脑勺加深回吻，察觉不到反抗便哄着那人侧身，再一个前倾放倒压在身下。

戏至此，就不再是崔韩率策划的越狱，上帝已经赶来安排一出原始欲望支配的你情我愿。只不过，欲望纵生出的沟壑崔韩率却要拿爱来填满。

他自己确实早就硬得发疼，只是存了理智记得哥哥发情期的更大痛苦，就先一手扯下哥哥的修身牛仔裤，掀起他作画时穿的油裙，以最快速度朝那团热源探去送上抚慰。又是纯白平角内裤，前端便容易看见浮出的半透明浊液，他着魔般地俯身过去朝那里啄了一口，相触的瞬间唤出哥哥更清晰的一声呜咽。他抬头观察哥哥的表情，面色潮红双目迷离的样子和笔电显示屏里的画面并无分别，崔韩率有了跃入屏幕的快乐，手中也加重讨好成就它梦想的那人。愈发浓烈的呜咽擦着哥哥的口腔滑出，纯白内裤里隐现的淡粉渐变为暗红，不多久哥哥的手也失措地寻过来求救，他眼看着内裤紧绷到兜不住了，拉下只一秒就被近距离的喷发溅到下颌。他扫一眼哥哥高潮后的微微颤抖，抬手擦了擦下颌再半无奈半宠溺地索性把那条内裤完整往下褪。亲历了哥哥的高潮，继续忍住昂扬的下体实在难受，只得借耳畔的舒心低喘聊慰此刻的身心。

褪下的内裤拎在手中却不止寻常重量，除了前端的濡湿，崔韩率掌心触及的后半段布料竟然浸满了棉质纤维快盛不住的水。他如梦方醒似地伸出指头往哥哥身下探，在饥渴许久的洞外摸到四溢的淫水。乖巧的omega根本自己就做足了准备，敞开门户才不是为了欢迎捣蛋的手指。

崔韩率心知肚明却也压着一腔兴奋只用三根手指尖在洞口轻轻搔刮，左手飞快地解放出自己的挺立，扶住也往小穴那处凑。“要吃手指还是吃韩率的肉棒？”他的哥哥就甜腻地呜呜叫着要韩率呀韩率，再立刻被崔韩率撤出右手冲挺翘的小屁股来上一巴掌。“要韩率的什么？说不清楚就不给！”“呃嗯……韩率的肉棒……给明浩……”讨糖吃的孩子当然要给奖励，崔韩率蓄势待发的灼热顺着淫水的润滑一冲直下。

哥哥的叫床刹那间抬高了音调，即使这样也散不尽情欲只能不断地扭蹭着身体企图灭火。油裙在动作中重新滑落腿间，遮住崔韩率眼前两人交合处的浪荡不堪，也给到崔韩率一种正在强暴短裙小女孩的刺激错觉。他伸手摸向油裙内里，哥哥把裙子系得松，前端就空空荡荡，他干脆掀开裙摆探头钻进去，牙齿咬着短T向上拉至露出乳头，再换唇齿去吮磨哥哥的前胸。哥哥被猛烈的抽插和前端的啃咬逼出嘤嘤哭啼，崔韩率隔着衣料听得雾蒙蒙的也没得看，只继续埋头发狠操干。高频度的撞击颠晃得蜜穴吸着肉棒发出啪啪水声，崔韩率几次猛扎后就在这水声深处缴械投降。

小熊软糖终于融进他日夜奔赴的汪洋。

初尝禁果的崔韩率卸了力拥哥哥在怀里喘息，下体却忘记拔出，随着姿势的轻微转动持续地捣着甬道内壁。过不多时他的哥哥费力地扭头望向他，整张脸写着含羞的委屈。他顺着哥哥双眸流转的方向看，哥哥居然被后庭的刺激再次弄硬了。

“可以吗？”他故意色情地咬住哥哥的耳垂暧昧发问，在得到默许后抽身腾空抱起哥哥抵在巨幅窗帘前，再不留迟疑地二次插入穴口，大腿内侧迎着动作猛烈拍打哥哥圆润的肉臀。他的哥哥被凌空的体态惊得蜜道阵阵收缩，传到崔韩率的大脑皮层就只剩心脏抽紧舒爽发麻。他埋头舔舐哥哥的下颚和侧颈，瞥见哥哥用尽力气双手反抓着窗帘固定身子，可窗帘也始终飘动，哥哥稍不用力就下沉得令交合处嵌入更深，呻吟也就更抓挠崔韩率的心。空气早已混合了浓烈的咸涩酸甜，崔韩率却在情最浓时听到哥哥嗲了嗓子喊：“珉奎……珉奎……”

不心凉是不可能的。他惩罚性地用热吻堵住正呼唤无关人员的小嘴，把那人从晕眩中拉回后凶着眼神纠正：“看清楚了吗？现在正在操明浩的人是谁？”

他的哥哥失神的样子激发他此刻无限的保护欲，接着哥哥哑哑地开口：“是……啵农呐……”他刚想给出一个奖励的亲亲就发现眼前那人变了表情，于是敏感地立时停了身下的动作。哥哥暴露着满眼的无措与害怕：“呜……是啵农……怎么是啵农……”泪珠也应声掉落，“明浩是不是做错了……呜呜呜……怎么办……”

崔韩率发了懵，不知如何应对。一时两人摆着尴尬的姿态相对无言，崔韩率揪着心脏听哥哥低缓的抽咽。几分钟后声音渐渐消了，他仍是呆愣地望着哥哥，直望得那人扑进他怀里用极致羞敛的语气呢喃：“啵农不干明浩了吗……”，又紧了紧后面发出直白的勾引，他才喜出望外地重新抬动下体往蜜穴深处碾去。

“韩率。明浩呀，叫我韩率，”他早已偷偷换掉了对哥哥的称呼，“你不知道我有多爱你，我……”他在肉浪颠簸中拉起哥哥的飘摇的手一同抚上自己的心口，“这里，装满你了。”

被操猛了，哥哥的前端射出浪花，小穴刺激到急促缩紧，崔韩率也虔诚注入。

艰难袒露的心意究竟有没有被潮起的海水听了去，小熊软糖面向大海不得而知。

/

崔韩率观察哥哥逐渐恢复至完全清醒后，立刻从omega的alpha变回徐明浩的弟弟。他早趁哥哥在高潮的余韵中半昏迷时就替哥哥穿回也整理好了衣衫，油裙叠整齐收进储物柜，先前纵情寻欢中无意踢到撞到的小物件也一个个摆正，大致抖平了窗帘擦出的褶皱，一切还原得和他到来之前几近无异。除了哥哥那条湿透了无法立刻重新穿上的内裤，崔韩率想着扔进画室里的垃圾桶也不对，就先揉成团揣进自己运动裤口袋。

“哥，这里我差不多整理好了，你看不行我再叫个保洁阿姨来一趟，你最近几天的课都通知学员暂时停掉吧，发情期就待在家里多休息，明天珉奎哥也要回来了。”他仿佛只是例行来接哥哥下班，表情语调都再寻不出刚刚纵情的痕迹，“我刚刚打电话让刘嫂做几个补身体的菜，我们回家吃饭。”

他拧开把手踏出门，却没等到哥哥跟上的脚步，忽地意识到了这种奇怪的沉静，刚刚自己的长句嘱咐哥哥确实也没应声。回过头找到木讷地杵在工作台旁的那人，肯定是尚未消化完他的利落变身：“韩率，我们……”“哥，快回家吧，我饿了。”

崔韩率一路开得不如往常安稳，他不受控地去想副驾驶座上的哥哥修身牛仔裤内里的真空，哥哥因为自己才变成真空，而犯罪的物证正躺在自己的运动裤口袋里。努力挤开脑中满目的旖旎场景保持行驶安全原来如此伤神，好在哥哥也只是乖巧安静地望向窗外沉思。

管家殷勤地小跑来开门的时候朝他的哥哥挤眉弄眼：“明浩少爷，金先生在客厅等您呢！”崔韩率看他哥哥全身倏地僵直，虽然自己也略感阴森但还是撑了撑哥哥的后腰放低声提醒：“别靠太近。”被自己临时标记的哥哥此刻只会排斥金珉奎的信息素。手心传来轻柔一捏，是哥哥让自己放心。

客厅里金珉奎已经起身迎人了，崔韩率放慢脚步在后面，看他哥哥小跑向那个男人讨要到一个甜甜的拥抱。他吸了吸鼻子，还好，没有金珉奎的味道。

“金珉奎先生怎么今天就回来了~”  
“抓紧处理了工作，不重要的都丢给秘书，太想宝宝了当然要尽快赶回来呀。”  
“那金先生大概要失望了，市里绘画大赛的主题海报快要截稿了，我得把自己关进房间疯狂赶进度咯。”  
“别想框我，是不是被alpha学员欺负，发情期提前了？要不是你助理及时打给我我都改不到今天的机票。看你活蹦乱跳的样子，抑制剂还挺见效嘛，不过信息素……味道怎么怪怪的？”

崔韩率正站在稍远处看他哥哥表演，知道了哥哥原来并没有打电话给金珉奎，正满心欢喜，突然就对上了金珉奎望过来的眼神。他带着惊慌地开口：“对不起啊珉奎哥，我去的时候画室海水味太浓了，信息素一下子没收住。不过哥哥现在用完抑制剂了，你别担心。”“哦，是这样。”对面的视线收回得极慢，盯得崔韩率隐隐发汗，干脆大声招呼刘嫂摆碗筷，走去餐桌。

一顿饭下来崔韩率简直都要拍手叫好。他古灵精怪的哥哥挂着鼻音奶凶地训斥桌上的两位alpha为什么收不好信息素，在得到两声疑惑的否定后拖长了音撒娇说自己就是能闻到嘛，好难受好难受哦，肯定是抑制剂作用太强了，自己不要靠近任何alpha了只想一个人呆在房间。金珉奎就只能服从分配乖乖地换到隔壁客房住。离席后各自回房，崔韩率琢磨着哥哥的举动还是被可爱到笑出声，摸着重新暴露在干燥空气中的濡湿内裤，在和哥哥的聊天窗口里发出一条消息：

【需要信息素的话，就去三楼那间废弃的储藏室打给我吧。】

他料定哥哥羞于回复这条，早就开了显示屏观察动静。果然，他的哥哥注意到了手机的新消息，看完也只是重新放在床头柜躺回被窝。他安下心来，又多贪心了几分钟哥哥的睡颜，才关上笔电。

接下来的几天崔韩率一次都没等到哥哥的来电。他不放心地登入监控器看过几次，画面都是哥哥独自在房里读书听歌，惬意得很。打照面的客厅和餐桌上他也不方便过问，只能继续例行几次检查监控器画面，都没看到哥哥出现不适痛苦的症状。看起来那位催情的alpha学员释放的信息素量不算大，所以哥哥恢复得很快。

直到第五天，崔韩率一下午跟乐队泡在工作室录音，赶回来的晚饭桌上没出现哥哥的身影。金珉奎说大概是午觉睡太久没醒吧，崔韩率揣着困惑饭后立刻回房调出监控镜头。房间里没有人。

去哪里了呢？他心下慌张，一时心中浮现出三楼的废弃储藏室。

可是没有接到电话啊。难道……已经虚弱到连打电话的力气都不存在了吗？

崔韩率拔腿冲向三楼。

/

储藏室的门旧了，把手都涩得难拧，吱嘎吱嘎推开后的小空间堆满了杂物，没有哥哥的踪影。崔韩率想不通哥哥去了哪里，疑惑地掉头，楼梯拐角处金珉奎却缓步走来。

“珉奎哥？你来三楼做什么？”之所以让哥哥有需要就上三楼，是因为这里本就常年空置，他印象中金珉奎更是一次未曾踏足。

金珉奎在隔他半米远的地方停下，微微笑着，眼神和缓却不容抗拒地射进崔韩率的双眸：“崔韩率，要和你哥哥幽会的话，经过我房门跑得脚步声那么重也太失算了吧。”

崔韩率心下大叫不好，下意识攥起拳头，迟疑地发问：“你偷看了他的手机？”他不确定金珉奎掌握到了哪种地步，于是开始有意图地辩白：“咬了腺体没告诉你，是我不对，我道歉。但是既然已经发生了，你愿意眼睁睁看我哥痛苦吗？”

对方发出一声不屑的冷笑。

“咬了腺体没告诉我……那崔韩率，还有其他没告诉我的事该怎么算？”金珉奎收了最后一丝笑意带着力道扼住崔韩率的前颈，深呼吸一大口仿佛很耗力气似地吐字：

“崔韩率，你知道在显示屏里看自己深爱的人被另一个alpha强暴，是什么感受吗？”  
“我上飞机前为什么要因为担心去检查画室的监控呢，不然也不会看到要让我痛一辈子的画面。”  
“也得亏我看了，否则又怎么会发现明浩亲弟弟的龌—龊—心—思—呢？”  
“哦，对不起，不是亲兄弟。所以可以践踏他的尊严，所以可以图谋不轨，我说对了吗。”

崔韩率被金珉奎钳制地呼吸受阻，胸口微窒，巨大的冲击把他原本正常翻涌的思绪拍成散沙，千万句喷薄将出的话语卡在喉咙，最先喊出的却是：“那不是强暴！”，他吞住喉内上翻的酸水，死了辩白的心干脆把自己坦白：“金珉奎，我可能比你更爱他，我这辈子也不会强暴他。”

“是嘛，你不提醒我都忘了，当时还对明浩深情表白了？可惜你亲爱的哥哥真的听进去了吗？还不是喊的我的名字？”  
“我当初装这个监控不就是为了防无赖的alpha，这次看到情况不对立刻打给你，谁知道防到自己爱人弟弟的头上了？嗯？”“崔韩率，你对不起我就不说了，你他妈对得起疼你的哥哥吗？！”

金珉奎低吼着叫嚣出一连串炮轰式反问，随着最后一击加重掐住崔韩率的颈动脉。  
崔韩率用力把颈上的手指一个个掰开，推远，连上了大脑断的线做结束式发言：

“珉奎哥，我确实很对不起你，对于这件事你如何骂我恨我都可以。但有一点我还是要说出来，你和明浩，我和明浩，都是平等的alpha和omega关系，没有谁高过谁的。你胜在早我一步和他建立了恋爱关系，我的优势是比你早认识他十几年，我是发起竞争了，但这场比赛没有先到先得。” “论感情，他从六岁开始就和我同床睡，上同一所学校，他身体不好我帮他请假背他回家。我知道他为了哪部电影哭了几次，喜欢在什么样的天气要我陪他去江边看月亮。我和他共度了彼此的每一个生日，他说他是认识我之后才拥有了生日这个浪漫概念。我把他从福利院救了出来，他也救活了我的整个人生，至少目前，我们是彼此人生中烙印最深的人。”  
“所以，很抱歉，我会继续竞争。”

崔韩率说出这些话好像都未用上深度思考，只是投入了隐隐悲伤，回忆的句子就如流水倾泻。他的意识却是在狠狠咀嚼金珉奎方才的话，在显示屏里看自己深爱的人被压在别人身下承欢是什么感觉？你不会比我感触更深，你从未感知我所体验过的疼痛。不是因为太爱了又怎么狠心一次次放大自己的痛苦阈值呢。小熊软糖不仅企盼能融进海水，此生也只愿葬在深海。说这番话需要十足的勇气，给他勇气的人是哥哥。

“竞争结束了。”那人却响亮地开口，“昨晚就过了发情期。你今天下午刚好不在家。”

怪异的预感扑面袭来，立时无形地扼住崔韩率的呼吸。

他肯定自己读懂了金珉奎的画外音，大脑皮层又开始装聋作哑。竞争结束的标志就藏在哥哥的生殖腔。他终究还是往那悬崖处纵身一跃：“你……完全标记了？”

崔韩率那时才明白，友善的微笑真的能从杀人魔脸上升起。

“嗯。”  
“命中率高的话，我们韩率要当舅舅了呢。”


End file.
